<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dying Embers by SigynNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179294">Dying Embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare'>SigynNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Because Sabo died when he was a kid, Bepo and MC are best friends, Bepo is an adorable ball of fur, Big brother instincts are big on MC, Big brother vs First Mate, Big pirate families, Brotherhood, Burn pink bitch, Calypso and David Jones are a thing in this, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy swordsmen, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Donquixote Doflamingo Being Creppy As Fuck, Eustass Kid is the awkward ex they keep encountering, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Forced Pirates Alliance, Found Family, Garp is amused, He certainly acts like one, He is not jealous, Is MC a D?, Is this an excuse to experiment with my writing, Kizaru is a bitch, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach Dies, Law is cheeped out, Longing, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, MC does the hugging, MC hates clowns, MC is adopted by the Mugiwara, MC is blonde and has blue eyes, MC is furious, MC is not Sabo, MC misses the Heart Pirates, Marco is done with MC shit, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Murder Husbands, One sided Doflamingo/Law, Other, Pirates are like magpies, Poor Buggy, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Power of frienships, Puppy Piles, Sengoku is not, Shiny shiny shiny, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Smoker hates MC, So does Luffy, So is Akainu, Swordfighting, Tears, The Going Merry is a great ship and MC is in love, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, True Love, We like Kuzan, Yes it Is, Zoro and MC are rivals, absolutely not, what are you looking at him like that?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story, like many others, starts at Loguetown. Because what better place to start an adventure than the City of The Beginning and The End? Most Pirates come here at least once, even the ones that are born in Paradise and New World.<br/>It’s an iconic City. </p><p>A place you must see at least once before you die. </p><p>But that wasn’t the reason Yasha, our main protagonist, was there. No, Yasha was there because it was the best place to get the books he was interested in. Books you would never get in the North Blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dying Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is the last one,” Yasha smiled to himself, happy to have obtained everything he wanted before it was time for him to leave. His happy moment was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, making him turn sharply to where the sound had come. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirates.” He heard the voices of the villagers around him; it seemed that the commotion was caused by two crews facing each other. Apparently, there were pirates stupid enough to fight in plain sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sighed and took his hand off his nodachi’s halt, it was not like it was his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he stayed on the square. Even when by all means he should’ve moved on and forgotten the issue. But he couldn’t help himself at times, he was a curious soul and within pirates stupidity and genius was somewhat interchangeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw with an interested glint as the clown threatened to cut the head of a young pirate with a straw hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the man who’s going to become the next Pirate King” The boy said; with the most blinding smile Yasha had ever seen in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha’s breath halted; he took a half-step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightning striking down and saving the boy shaked Yasha to his core. The storm that followed palled at the notion of finally recognizing just who the young pirate was: Monkey D. Luffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another D. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The book fell from his hands; the square exploded into chaos as Marines and Pirates battled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mugiwaras escaped and Yasha chased after them. Using the roofs to avoid being noticed, taking advantage of his feline grace to move silently even as the rain made everything a slippery mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will defeat you and enter the Grand Line.” Straw-Hat said, his voice full of confidence as he repeats that nonsense: “Because I will be the next Pirate King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoker is a logia, Straw-Hat is a paramecia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha winces as he sees the battle continue, it seems like Straw-Hat doesn’t know any kind of haki, making the bad combination of their devil fruits even more noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s over in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the head that’s worth 30,000,000 berries?” Smoker mocks, “It seems like my luck is getting be—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wheezes as his rib’s crack under the strength of the kick that sends him straight into a wall, he looks up to find the responsable. He finds icy blue eyes and a fierce snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yasha no Shogo: 75, 000,000 berries.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your dirty hands off him, marine.” The demon hisses, placing himself in front of Straw-Hat. He has his infamous nodachi pointed at Smoker’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoker scowls, there wasn’t any notification of the Hearts coming to Loguetown. Not a single warning of the blond being here…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the demon is missing his distinctive black feathers. So maybe that’s that. If he survives this he’s going to shake his men into paying more attention to his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you protecting him?” He asks, getting up, “What business do you have with the Mugiwaras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason?” The pirate smirks, shifting his posture, “I’m doing this because I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoker's wrist is trapped under a heavy hand when he tries to go for his weapon, Dragon’s hand. Smoker snarls in frustration, great. This only gets better and better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” Dragon says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s eye’s flash in recognition, he sheds his sword. Lifts Mugiwara with one arm, carrying him like a potato bag, while the younger man just hangs in there like a champ, before flipping Smoker and turning to the harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha </span>
  <em>
    <span> does not </span>
  </em>
  <span> meep when the green-ghostly winds devastate the city, sending him and Straw-hat flying into the right direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your ship?” He asks, after getting back on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way!” Straw-Hat points, still allowing Yasha to carry him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aren’t those Straw-Hat crewmembers? In the opposite direction the raven had said? Yasha stops, curses and turns around. “Where is your ship?” He asks again, just as a femine voice calls for the captain he’s still holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha lets Straw-Hat go, he grabs the green haired one and the elegant one’s by their shits, ignoring their questions (“Again, who are you?”, “What the hell are you doing?!”) as the tiny raven laughs, </span>
  <em>
    <span> Shishishishi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready!” Yasha calls just as Luffy takes impulse; it hits him just as it hits the others and his blue eyes open with incredulity and something akin to fear, </span>
  <em>
    <span> Wait. What the fuck </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span> —!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on the air, flying directly into the sails of the sailboat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha grunts as he hits the floor and pushes non gently the other swordsman off him. He sits up, a hand on his injured head, wincing at the big bump on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” The female voice says at his right, she sounds relieved. Then, an unknown male voice asked, “Who is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what I've been asking!” That’s Roronoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a friend!” Staw-Hat says, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span> screams </span>
  </em>
  <span>more like it. And in Yasha’s ear too, the asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really send us flying?” Yasha asks, turning so he’s facing the young captain. “What if you had missed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know where the words come from because his tone isn’t upset; is worried. Because there’s a storm raging over them and Luffy is a devil fruit user! What if he missed and he drowned because no one could swim that good in an enraged sea?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Wasn’t it cool?!” The man says, obliviously waving his concerns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy!” A woman with orange hair says forcefully, she now sounds upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that, who are you? And why were you carrying our Captain like that?” The elegant one inquires, he’s scowling at Yasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Shogo.” Yasha says begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa has his swords against his neck at the next second, his voice is deep and his eyes flash dangerously. “You’re Yasha no Shogo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha is not impressed, he touches the blade with his fingers and pushes it away. “Yes and I saved your Captain’s life, so try and be more grateful </span>
  <em>
    <span> Pirate Hunter.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoro, no! He’s a friend!” The captain whines until the swordsman huffs and puts the blade away. Then, Luffy turns to Yasha with the biggest smile he has ever seen and says: “Join my crew!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha chokes on air; the crew makes sounds of despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha can’t say he’s surprised by the invitation, after all, Mugiwara seems the type to attach himself very quickly to others…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored,” Yasha says, forcing a smile. “But I’m already taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he belongs to the Hearts.” Roronoa says, Yasha growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hearts?” Luffy asks, tilting his head to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a crew from the North Blue.” Yasha explains, “And I do </span>
  <em>
    <span> not belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the Hearts, Pirate Hunter. I am my own man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...you said you were taken?” The one with the long nose pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am. Seeing as I’m fuu—”  Yasha starts, then backtracks as he sees the innocent dark eyes that are fixed on him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dating. </span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m dating the Captain of the Hearts and we are in a monogamous long lived relationship. Meaning I will not be joining any other crew. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this Heart Captain is your special person!” Straw-Hat exclaims happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special person?” The woman whispers to herself, dumbfounded. The elegant one sighs and the other two sweatdropped. That was such a childish frase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha smiled against his best judgment, “Yes, Law is my special person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t pirate married yet, as they had only been serious for three years instead of the five that the term needed. But everyone knew they were a set by now; the Marines even mentioned the other in their bounties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the demon is a romantic.” Roronoa taunts, Yasha punches him with enough force to send him right into the opposing wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straw-Hat pinched his ear, “Bad Shogo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sputered, “But he’s the one that started it!” </span>
  <em>
    <span> And I didn’t even hit him hard! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Straw-Hat smiled at him that sunshine-like smile and Yasha pouted as he whispered “Fine, I won’t do it again.” Then a second later, “My books!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scream made everyone jump, Yasha ran to the rail and stared at the increasingly smaller city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Those were so important too! Dammit! Shit. Fucking Clown! This is all his fault! I will kill him if we see each other again— Oh, no. I’m not in Loguetown anymore! What do I do now?! Law is going to be so upset I broke our promise to not cause trouble. Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem demonic to me…” The chef said, looking at the slowly spiraling man that sobbed while their Captain was patting his head like if the outsider was a dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s worth more than our Captain.” Roronoa grunted, “He also has a bigger bounty than the Captain of the Hearts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?” The navigator asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“75,000,000. Berries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a monster…” The snipper shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roronoa agreed, he was looking at their guest with the same gaze a predator would look at another. Interested, suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, excuse me…” The demon said with a pitiful tone, “Could I use your den den mushi?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>